Talk:Ape Escape Wiki
Hi there. I'm okay about the other Wikia, which is clearly not advanced either. But I still don't understand why there is, as far as I can see, 3 Wikia with the same goal: covering every aspect of Ape Escape franchise. Everyone must focus on only ONE wikia instead of duplicating each other. But then, another question might arise: which wikia should be kept, and why? I can offer my services as uploading every game logo (on a high quality) as well as many pictures, renders (from mini games logo, Cookies from AE1, etc.). but I cannot, of course, focus on 3 different Wikia. As far as I can tell, this wikia is certainly the most advanced on writing quality, and it might be an important aspect in a Wikia! Golden Specter (talk) 16:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, I only knew of this one and another one. I had tried to fix and help out on that one when I noticed some... lacking info and what-not but then for some reason I ended up just making this one instead. Well anyway it wouldn't really matter to me. This one barely gets any attention compared to others I have made, lack of articles or not. I love the series but not too many others seem to, from what I've noticed. It doesn't really matter to me which is kept, but I would like to know of this so that I could maybe check it out and or help now and then. Anyway if you would like to add anything to this one that'd be very nice of you. I really want to kind of continue this one and make it great but I kind of lost that... spirit and energy originally dedicated to it... Chrismh (talk) 11:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, also, I would love it if you would like to maybe help this one. I know it probably sounds stupid but I think maybe if someone else was also with me in this then it'd encourage me to do more on it. I'm good at providing images, detailed info (without copying that is) and I'd like to say much more. If your interested I could also make you an Admin. I know it's probably asking a lot but I know this one would become really good :3 Chrismh (talk) 11:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) While I don't really know your story in the previous Ape Wikia, I completely understand that, sometimes, it's better to start a new one instead of trying to fix someone else's Wikia. This said, Ape Escape franchise is, unfortunately, not truly popular among players. This serie don't have as much attention as it deserve it. That's why we might not expect a big success, but maybe it will change? Who knows :) So now, I'll fully focus on this one, in which I'll try to upload as much logos, screenshots & renders (High Quality of course) as I can right now. While we're at it, I, too, think that this Wikia will become wonderful. (oh, and no, it doesn't sound "stupid" at all to ask me to focus on this one! :) We always have more motivation when we see that people get interested into what we're doing into this wikia ) I will also provide some informations about OST (Ape Escape originAPE soundtracks, as well as on Soichi Terada, which is a very talented video game music composer) and other products such as Official Strategy Guides, etc. I can also suggest some logos for the whole wiki itself, as well as some favicon too. For the background picture, only an elegant one should be considered. Something with too much bananans or monkeys could lead to give an overall "childish" looking, something which we need to avoid as much as possible. The game already looks childish for many players (it might explain why people are not always interested into it), that's why the franchise deserve an elegant, smart and well done Wikia. Of course, you'll be able to decide which logo/ favicon would fit for this Wikia. It'll be also important to polish the "Main page" (Covers or game logos for any, etc.) Oh, about being an Admin here, it could be really cool, why not :) And finally, as a french native speaker, you should be better for writing articles. It's really a pleasure to read something which looks professional :-) See you soon ;) Golden Specter (talk) 16:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) A few of my wiki are popular however but I want to focus on making this one really good since the series isn't as popular as others :3 Alright, I'll make you an Admin and I bet together we can make this one awesome. Also that makes me happy that you don't think stupidly of me x3 I tend to lack in the... positive thinking self-esteem department. But I am nice and fair so I just know this will work. I've been considering some details regarding the wiki's appearance too so this is great XD At first I had trouble trying to think of what to put for a background on here cause like you said I wanted to avoid a childish factor. French? Wow, I had no idea. You don't make it obvious at all XD Plus I like the french language :3 never learned it though. Anyway now that we discussed this, we can either keep going over things on this page, or our user pages if you would like Chrismh (talk) 17:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I recently found this wiki and I love it. Ape escape is and always has been my favourite franchise. I would love to help by filling in on the levels of Ape Escape 2 and 3. Thanks. Adam. Adammy11 (talk) 06:18, March 1, 2016 (UTC)